Socialite
by Beledien
Summary: Un nuevo tipo de enemigo amenaza a Atena. Ella necesitará de sus aliados más poderosos para combatirlos.
1. Todos hablan de mí

**Nota: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Toei Animations. Este es un fic nuevo que espero que cuaje. De antemano se agradece a quien pudiera tomarse un poco de tiempo para leer este fic.

**Socialite**

* * *

En un mundo paralelo al de Saint Seiya, donde reina la paz porque los dioses y avatares finalmente decidieron ponerse de acuerdo sorteando sus dominios en una partida de poker.

Una mañana como cualquiera, en la mansión Kido, un caballero de Bronce recogía el periódico de la mesa y sin preocupaciones hojeaba el pasquín para llegar a la sección de deportes.

-¿Quién ganó? –Hyoga le preguntaba a Seiya, que estaba sentado a su lado –Hubiera apostado en ese partido.

-No puedes hacerlo Hyoga –Shiryu, quien de inmediato captó la mirada de reproche en Saori, intentó callar al indiscreto cisne –Sabes que a Saori no le gusta que hables con los de la mafia rusa.

-Ya te dije que no son mafia –Hyoga se hizo el desentendido colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza –Son sólo unos compatriotas que hacen negocios aquí, en Oriente.

-Por lo menos deberías aclarar que esos negocios no tienen que ver con apuestas, extorsión –Shun también quería opinar en el tema -¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Tarta de blancas.

-Es trata de blancas Shun –corrigió Shiryu –Apuesto que no sabes de que se trata.

-Pensé que los amigos de Hyoga se dedicaban a la repostería.

Hyoga y Shiryu se lanzaron sonrisas furtivas a causa de la ingenuidad de Shun. Seiya sin embargo notó que la expresión en el rostro de Saori no cambiaba.

-¿Qué sucede Saori? ¿Malas noticias? –Preguntó el Pegaso.

-Mira la última página –Dijo Saori enojada.

Seiya volteó el periódico para ver que en la sección de chismes y farándula, estaban entre varias fotografias, dos de la Diosa Atena. Antes y después decían los titulares, entre varias jóvenes herederas y cantantes pop, a las que se les atribuía un repentino crecimiento de sus senos. Por supuesto todo obra del bisturí de algún médico y unos cuantos miles de dólares.

-Es insulso –Se quejó Saori –Yo no me he sometido a ninguna cirugía.

-Vamos Saori, no dejarás que eso te moleste –Dijo Shiryu quien creía ese tema era sólo un chisme mal infundado.

Saori quería creer en el Dragón, sin embargo la realidad fue otra.

Dando una conferencia de prensa sobre las actividades realizadas por la fundación Graudé, los reporteros parecían más interesados en preguntarle si se había realizado o no una cirugía cosmética.

-Señorita Kido, ¿es cierto que estuvo en coma tres días luego de la intervención? –Preguntó uno.

-No, por supuesto que no –Contestó con cierta sorpresa la joven Kido –Todo son mis atributos naturales.

-Señorita Saori ¿Ha tenido que cambiar todo su guardarropa luego de la intervención? –Preguntaba otro.

-Claro que he tenido que compara ropa nueva, no puedo ser vista con el mismo atuendo dos veces –Respondió apresurada, pero luego al reflexionar en la pregunta trató de corregirla –Además yo he tenido ninguna intervención quirúrgica.

-¿Quién es su cirujano plástico?

-Ninguno, ¡les digo que yo me he sometido a operación alguna!

-Entonces ¿por qué suele desaparecer del ojo público durante algunas semanas –Uno de los periodistas más inquisitivos le enseñó un calendario en el que le señalaba los días que Saori pasaba en el Santuario de Atena.

-Simplemente me he estado recuperando…

-De sus cirugías –interrumpió otro sin darle oportunidad a que termine su frase.

-¡Eso no fue lo que dije! –Le gritó Saori que parecía perder los estribos -¡Oiga usted! ¿¡Qué está escribiendo!?

De no haber sido por Tatsumi que sujetó el micrófono antes de que la heredera pudiera lanzárselo a sus curiosos interlocutores, mientras las cámaras fotográficas se disparaban y otros filmaban desde diferentes ángulos toda la escena.

Saori emitió un sonido como señal de disgusto y abandonó la sala de prensa inmediatamente. Era el colmo, nadie se interesaba en saber a cuántos niños la fundación estaba ayudando para que tengan una vida mejor, solamente estaban interesados en saber la talla de su ropa interior.

Atena pensó que eso les enseñaría a no comentar temas impropios sobre ella, pero estuvo muy equivocada. Al día siguiente en la primera plana aparecía una fotografía de ella en plena agresión contra los periodistas. El encabezado decía: Heredera se pelea con reporteros.

-Será noticia de un día –Le dijo Tatsumi como para tranquilizarla –mañana nadie se acordar de este incidente.

Pero el mayordomo estaba muy equivocado porque en otro pasquín, ya se hacían conjeturas del porque del violento comportamiento de Atena. En otro encabezado en la primera plana decía: ¿Abusa heredera del alcohol? Y debajo una larga explicación de un profesional en la materia.

Al otro día los titulares ya estaban mandando a la diosa de la sabiduría a rehabilitación.

A medida que la prensa se volcaba más hacia las banalidades de la heredera, más crecía el stress de Saori. Nada funcionaba para alejar a esos molestos fotógrafos que parecían revolotear alrededor suyo como moscas. Los caballeros de bronce más cercanos a ella fueron nombrados como parte de su entorno y nadie les daba importancia. Ya sea que publicaban a Shiryu como su estilista personal, Shun su manicurista, Hyoga su entrenador de yoga y de Ikki se sospechaba que era su proveedor de medicamentos prescritos.

Por supuesto a los chicos de bronce no les importaba mucho, porque su vida de entrenamiento les bastaba para saber que cuando no salían con Saori, todo volvía a la normalidad.

No era así para Atena que cansada de este acoso se fue en busca de sus defensores más poderosos. Esos que viven en el Santuario.

-Te lo digo Shion, es insoportable –se quejó Saori –no me dejan un minuto en paz.

-Tal vez la mejor solución sea un retiro temporal –Shion dudó por unos momentos, sabía que el lugar más seguro era el santuario, pero ni siquiera los santos tienen tanta paciencia para soportar por periodos largos a Saori Kido, la heredera de la fortuna Kido -¿Ha pensado en Siberia? Camus de seguro encontrará una cabaña confortable y como no hay electricidad por ahí…

El patriarca no pudo terminar su frase porque Atena puso el grito al cielo.

-¿Estás loco? Jamás podría acostumbrarme a ir a un lugar tan desolado. Debe haber una mejor solución.

-No veo como, nosotros no controlamos lo que ellos escriben –se puso a cavilar el Gran Maestro –No somos los dueños de esos diarios sensacionalistas.

-¡Shion, me has dado una gran idea! –Saltó de alegría Saori -¡Sé como combatir esa mala publicidad!

-¿De veras? ¿Cómo?

-Es muy simple, vamos a editar nuestro propio periódico donde publicaremos la verdad.

-¿Cuál verdad? –Preguntó Shion.

-La mía, yo no soy una heredera descarriada que anda de fiesta en fiesta hasta la madrugada. –Saori sonrió con cierto aire de triunfo –Va a ser un éxito.

-Una pregunta más –El antiguo caballero de Aries temió por la respuesta -¿Quiénes van a escribir en ese diario?

-Tú y los caballeros de oro –sentenció Saori.


	2. Vamos a intentarlo

**Nota: **Los personajes y lugares son propiedad de Kuruamada y Toei Animations.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo y por leer esta historia.

* * *

**Socialite 2**

-Dile a Saori que está loca –Fueron las palabras determinantes de Saga, mientras a su lado Kanon asentía con la cabeza, en esos raros momentos en los que los gemelos coincidían completamente.

Shion suspiró debajo de su máscara, lo supo desde el comienzo, pero sabía que no tenían otra opción.

-¿No era más fácil comprar una de esas revistas de variedades y hacer que los empleados escriban lo que Atena quiere? –Analítico como siempre, Camus quería exhibir las fallas del plan de Saori.

-No creas que no he pensado el ello; –Shion agitó la cabeza – pero nos exponemos que uno de esos reporteros se le ocurra investigar más de la cuenta. ¿Qué tal si Atena tiene que dar explicaciones sobre su paradero el tiempo que está en el santuario?

-No lo había pensado –Camus se sintió contrariado, al parecer no había escapatoria –Pero bastará con que tú escribas algo favorecedor y asunto arreglado.

-Y vamos a repartir ese artículo como volantes en las esquinas. Piensen por un momento, es la mejor solución que encontré, no hay otro modo.

-Siempre podemos boicotear a esos pasquines que publican cosas sobre Saori –Máscara de la Muerte presentó su mejor solución, eliminar a todos.

-Nada de eso, no podemos negarles el derecho al trabajo a esos reporteros de espectáculos. –El Patriarca pensaba en que si al menos uno accedía los otros también. Él mismo sabía de los inconvenientes, pero habiendo jurado proteger a Atena no les quedaba otro camino, aún si ese enemigo usaba la pluma en lugar de las armas.

-Si no queda de otra –Mu ya estaba resignado, además tenía pocas ganas de contrariar a su maestro. Lo mejor era acatar sus órdenes lo más pronto posible para pasar el mal trago de una. -¿Ya ha asignado labores?

-Por supuesto mi querido Mu, trabajarán de a dos y se repartirán labores entre escritores y fotógrafos. –Shion sacó unas hojas y las ofreció a sus trece caballeros. –No será algo complicado, simplemente les pido que escriban sobre algo bueno que haya hecho Saori Kido.

-¿Dónde está lo sencillo en eso? –Protestó Shaka –Podemos hablar de las cosas buenas que ha hecho Atena, con nuestra ayuda, claro está, pero no podemos hablar de las cosas buenas que haya hecho Saori Kido.

-Hasta donde sé –Dokho argumentó –ella solía maltratar a los niños del orfanato, los trataba como a animales. Shiryu me contó que un día le dio latigazos a ese chico Jabu solamente porque quería jugar al caballito.

-Conozco esa historia –Mu también conocía los detalles –según sé, quiso obligar a Seiya para que sea su caballito.

-También debemos recordar que organizó ese ridículo torneo de artes marciales –prosiguió Saga –con el simple propósito de entregar la armadura de Sagitario.

-Bueno, -Aioros trató de defender a Saori –No era que yo necesitara mi armadura esos días.

-Pero tienes que acordarte de esos caballeros de acero –Kanon hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Y mejor no acordarse de los caballeros de bronce –añadió Máscara de la Muerte –especialmente ese Shiryu.

-¿Qué me dices de Seiya? –Mu encontró la oportunidad para desahogar sus penas –Desde que conoció a Kiki no he logrado enseñarle nada, hasta parece que olvida lo que ya sabía.

-Sí –Aioria también intervino –de no haber sido por ese Seiya, Marin no hubiera podido inventar la excusa de no tener tiempo porque tenía que entrenarle.

-Este Ikki tampoco es un pan de dios –Shaka habló.

-Y su hermano es insoportable –Protestó Afrodita.

-¿Qué te hizo Shun? –preguntó Shura con extrañeza.

-Nada, pero tiene un cutis envidiable. –Piscis frunció en entrecejo.

Para este punto el Patriarca estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

-¡Escriban algo y usen su imaginación! –Les ordenó y salió de la habitación donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión.

Los caballeros dorados se miraron entre ellos y luego de parpadear un par de veces, se pusieron manos a la obra. Como les había recomendado Mu, a veces es mejor hacer las cosas que nos desagradan rápidamente. Así lo hicieron y pronto entregaron sus artículos sobre Saori Kido, obviando por supuesto, cualquier mención a Atena.

Los temas fueron variados, pasaron desde un artículo escrito por Dokho sobre el Feng Shui, cuya relación con Saori Kido era que su mansión era un claro ejemplo de lo que no se debe hacer, acompañada de una fotografía de la mansión de la heredera en Oriente.

Shaka escribió una nota sobre la contradicción de la pobreza de espíritu y las riquezas materiales, cuya base estaba fundada en el egoísmo de la persona que se encontraba más alejada de estado de nirvana. El punto positivo que Shaka hallaba en todo eso al caso de Saori, era que probablemente ella reencarnaría en algún tipo de insecto o roedor.

Por otro lado Shura simplemente se dedicó a copiar una receta para preparar morcillas, que encontró en un viejo libro. Para asociarlo con Saori, inventó que era su platillo favorito.

Obviamente Shion escribió un extenso artículo sobre todo el trabajo realizado por la fundación, que sin el apoyo de la heredera no sería posible. Acompañado de varias fotografías de la diosa. Pensaba que ante el creciente estrés que experimentaba Saori, era mejor comenzar con la primera edición de la revista titulada simplemente Constelaciones.

La literatura era variada y hasta habría quien encontrara esas notas muy entretenidas, pero no para el público en general. No, ellos no estaban interesados en saber cuanto dinero gastaba la señorita Kido en los orfanatos, ni que platillos preparaba, ni siquiera querían saber cómo estaba decorada su casa de acuerdo a Feng Shui. El público estuvo más interesado en leer sobre la parranda organizada en el lanzamiento de la nueva revista. Ya sea porque solamente invitaron a otros herederos contemporáneos de Saori o porque ellos habían salido de la fiesta en un estado más que inconveniente.

Con fotografías y todo, ese día no se vendió ni un solo ejemplar de la revista de Saori. Al contrario la ocasión hizo que las ediciones de la competencia se doblaran.

Esto era inadmisible, según la señorita Kido, era un plan perfecto, porque ni Shion ni los caballeros dorados habían podido encontrarle defectos. En realidad sí, pero tampoco era que creyeran que fuese un gran problema el que de pronto Saori se volviera más famosa. Mientras el planeta estuviera a salvo, era lo mejor que podían hacer.

-Shion, tienes que hacer algo –Saori protestaba enérgicamente esperando encontrar apoyo –la gente está más interesada en saber cuantos copas de champaña bebí en una fiesta que en conocerme realmente como soy.

-No sé que más podemos hacer –Dijo tranquilo Shion –Al final de cuentas es decisión de la gente el escoger su entretenimiento.

-¿Cómo puedes llamar entretenimiento a eso?

-Parece algo cultural de esta época –Shion se rascó la cabeza –No es la única a la que le sucede este problema. Hay muchos otros que también aparecen en notas poco halagüeñas.

-¡Eso es Shion! –Saltó Saori –Ya sé como evitar que la prensa escriba malas notas sobre mí. Mi revista va a publicar cosas horribles de los demás y pronto se olvidarán de hablar mal de mí.


	3. La primera misión

**Nota:** Los personajes y lugares son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animations. Ya voy en el tercer capítulo de esta historia que intento contar, cualquier semejanza con la realidad es culpa de la televisión. Muchas gracias a quienes se toman su tiempo para leer y escribir algunas palabras.

* * *

**Socialite 3**

-Eso no va a solucionar nada –Saga cruzó los brazos y vio como el resto de los caballeros asentía con la cabeza. -¿De dónde saca esas ideas tan malas?

Shion simplemente cerraba los ojos mientras se le ocurría otra manera de convencer a sus caballeros. Nada le pasaba por la mente al Patriarca, a decir verdad le hubiera sorprendido que alguno tuviera una buena explicación. Solo se limitó a repetir lo que Atena le había dicho.

-Si otros se ven peor que Saori, es posible que a ella ya no le critiquen tanto.

Los caballeros de encogieron de hombros, estaban convencidos de que ese ya no era problema suyo. Si la señorita Kido tenía malas ideas y se le había advertido, no podían hacer otra cosa que ser meros observadores. Pero las malas ideas no vienen solas, casi siempre vienen en pares.

-Lo que tengo que informarles es que ustedes van a seguir escribiendo los artículos –Shion sentenció –Verán, Saori tiene un plan, ella asistirá diferentes eventos sociales.

-Entonces tenemos que hablar de lo bien portada que estuvo. –Shura interrumpió.

-Sí, en parte –siguió explicando el antiguo caballero de Aries –también deben indagar en el resto de las personalidades que también asisten a esos eventos, su tarea es encontrar al que peor se porta.

-Ya entiendo –Milo sonrió con esa mirada de malpensado que los escorpiones tienen –quieres que se compare entre el borrachín de la fiesta con Saori para que ella quede bien.

-Eso no está bien –reflexionó Shaka –no es así como crece el espíritu.

-Entiendo tu dilema moral Shaka –le habló el patriarca –el de todos ustedes, pero como es nuestro deber proteger a Atena a pesar de todo, esta misión tenemos que cumplirla.

Dicho esto, una semana más tarde nos encontramos en Paris, donde Saori llegó a la semana de la moda con su séquito conformado por los caballeros de bronce. Los chicos no pudieron hacer nada para convencer a Atena de mantenerlos al margen, pero como los caballeros dorados estaban ocupados cubriendo las noticias de la fárandula, no les quedaba más remedio.

Con uno de esos vestidos de corte largo y acampanado, Saori llegó al lugar de los desfiles donde se codeaba con muchos otros miembros del jet set, entre ellos, sus viejos conocidos Hilda y Julian.

-Saori, que sorpresa. –Saludó la representante de Odín –al perecer has decidido renovar tu guardarropa. Bien por ti, esos vestidos parecen del siglo pasado.

-Querida, no hagas caso –Julian Solo sonrió besando la mano de Atena –Tal vez este año los diseñadores nos sorprendan y nos muestren trajes con moños por todos lados.

-Hilda, siempre es un gusto verte –Dijo la heredera Kido apretando los dientes –Julian, igualmente.

Pero en el fondo Saori solamente pensaba en el feo abrigo blanco que llevaba Hilda y en los zapatos de charol de Julian. Sonrió y pensó en pasarle el dato a sus caballeros, ¿dónde se habrían metido?, se supone que deberían estar ya aquí tomando fotografías y tratando de entrevistar a algún famoso con preguntas tontas para sacarles de quicio.

A decir verdad los caballeros dorados sí estaban bastante atareados. Vestidos con ropa casual Camus y Saga trataban de escabullirse por la puerta trasera.

-Es la última vez que hacemos caso a Afrodita –Se quejaba Saga –seguro se entretuvo con las modelos.

Camus le miró de reojo como si no comprendiera lo que Géminis acababa de decir. Al darse cuenta de ello, el caballero de la tercera casa explicó.

-Con la ropa y los zapatos de las modelos.

-Ah bueno. –Camus respiró más aliviado –Debo admitir que fue una suerte que él fuera muy amigo de los maquilladores de estos desfiles.

-No es algo que me sorprenda, sin embargo. –Dijo casi con ironía Saga –Es una pena que ya hayamos perdido a Milo y a Mu. Todo se hubiera facilitado con ellos aquí.

-Sí, pero ya sabes lo que pasó.

Camus y Saga tal vez lo sepan, pero nosotros no, así que volveremos un poco al pasado y recordaremos lo sucedido.

Hace treinta minutos:

-Ya estamos aquí, –Dijo Mu al momento en que se materializó con Milo y Aioria en los vestidores de las modelos. –Espero que no hayan problemas porque les tomemos algunas fotografías a estas muchachas antes de que se maquillen.

-Son modelos –Aioria habló –están acostumbradas a que las fotografíen.

-Si tenemos suerte, hasta puede que posen para nosotros –Milo se frotaba las manos y sus ojos mostraban cierto brillo –Me pregunto si hoy desfilarán las supermodelos.

-Vamos a preguntarles –Aioria avizoró a una alta y delgada muchacha que se llevaba una bata y esperaba sentada frente a un espejo –Disculpe señorita le puedo tomar una fotografía.

-¿Eres tú Antón, el fotógrafo del calendario de las empresas Solo? –Preguntó la joven.

-Sí, digo oui –Aioria trató de imitar el acento de Camus –Milo, trae mi cámara por favor.

-Voy, ¿dónde está la cámara? –El caballero dorado de la octava casa miró a Mu como buscando una respuesta.

-Esto es lo que me mandó mi maestro –Aries sacó una maleta que contenía una cámara de principios del siglo XX –Me pidió que no maltratáramos este equipo.

-¡Oh Mu!, eso es lo más antiguo que he visto, ¿sabes siquiera como manejarla? –Se quejó Aioria.

-Más o menos. –El caballero de la primera casa se puso a armar el trípode, la pesada caja negra, y lo que antes hacía de flash. Lastimosamente al ser nuevos en el uso de un aparato tan anticuado, poca importancia le dieron al asunto de estar rodeados de materiales altamente inflamables.

-Todos, digan whiskey –E inmediatamente unas pelucas que estaban justo detrás del caballero de Leo ardieron en llamas.

Ni bien se produjo humo las alarmas se activaron y el sistema antiincendios hizo su trabajo dejando empapadas a las modelos recién peinadas y maquilladas y mojando la nueva colección primavera verano.

-¡Mo dieu! –Un sujeto con el cabello rubio platino saltó -¡¿Qué desastre es este!?

-Hubo un pequeño incendio que ya está controlado –Le explicó Milo –Lo apagué con este vestido rojo.

-¡Mi vestido de seda! ¡Está arruinado! –Chilló el hombre -¡Seguridad, segurida! ¡Saquen a estos espías de mis camerinos!

-¿Qué hacemos Mu? –Preguntó Aioria como buscando apoyo para atacar a los sujetos con trajes que se aproximaban.

-Ya sabes las recomendaciones, nada de altercados, además ya tengo un prontuario en este país desde mis vacaciones –Mu retrocedía –Lo mejor es intentar una rápida salida -¿Dónde está Milo?

El comedido Milo estaba ya tratando de secar a las modelos con una toalla y de paso las alentaba a despojarse, es decir cambiarse de ropa para que las pobrecitas mujeres no pescaran un resfriado.

-Es un incorregible, peor para él –Dijo Mu y se teletransportó junto con sus acompañantes a la base de operaciones del equipo de prensa del Santuario. –Al fin a salvo, ahora tendremos que mandar refuerzos. –¿Cómo le estará yendo a Shaka cubriendo la puerta delantera?

Esa pregunta puede ser contestada.

-¡No empujen, hay gente aquí! –Exclamaba el caballero de Virgo -¡Cuidado, me pisan un pie!

-Lo lamento mucho Shaka, pero estas personas simplemente se amontonan –Aldebaran simplemente atinaba a hacerse un lado para dejar pasar a los demás.

-Parecemos una manada de reses listas para entrar al matadero –Se quejó Shaka que no soportaba sitios tan aglomerados.

-¿Lo dices por mí?

-No Aldebaran, era simplemente una metáfora –Se disculpó inmediatamente el caballero de la sexta casa –sólo estaba comparando.

-Porque me viste con cara de buey –Habían días en que Aldebaran se mostraba muy susceptible, incluso más que Shaka –Sé lo que andan diciendo de mí en el santuario. Mi único problema es que me gustan esos bóvidos, eso es todo.

-Lo sé Aldebaran –Shaka trataba de calmar los ánimos del caballero Tauro –Además sabes que en la india consideramos a las vacas sagradas y no las liquidamos porque es un pecado.

-Ustedes, parece que son de los nuestros –Un sujeto con el cabello gris y barba los llamó lejos de la aglomeración. –Vengan por aquí amigos. Los llevaré dentro del desfile.

-Perfecto –Aldebaran que no estaba a gusto con la amplia concurrencia se fue detrás del sujeto –Vamos Shaka, no hay tiempo que perder.

-Pero Aldebaran. –Shaka siguió al caballero de la segunda casa –bueno, ¿qué puedo perder?


	4. Sufrimiento

**Nota:** los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Toei Animations.

La continuación de esta historia en la que la autora agradece de corazón a todos los que leen y en especial a los que le escriben algunas palabras.

* * *

**Socialite 4**

Shaka no podía perder más que el buen olor a jazmines que acostumbraba llevar, cuando siguiendo a Aldebarán se metió a unas alcantarillas.

-Esto va más allá de nuestra responsabilidad –Se quejaba Virgo –Es insoportable, en cuanto salga de aquí hablaré con Shion.

Aldebarán simplemente prefería hacerse de la vista gorda. Nunca dirían que algo tan burdo como una alcantarilla evitaría que Tauro logrará su cometido, cualquiera que éste fuera, porque no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba buscando.

Tienes que entrevistar a los famosos y hacerles preguntas incómodas, fue lo más claro que pudo explicarle Máscara de la Muerte; pero aldebaran, por sus años de servicio en el Santuario y por su amabilidad innata ignoraba quienes eran los famosos y qué eran las preguntas incómodas.

Mientras tanto en el callejón trasero una puerta se abrió sigilosamente.

-Ya era hora –Saga dijo con el ceño fruncido –Camus y yo casi nos marchamos.

-Luego no dirán que no cumplo con las órdenes que se me dan. –Afrodita miró, según él a sus desaliñados colegas, esperando que no lo avergüencen delante de los mejores diseñadores de ropa -¿Habrán traído el encargo de Saori?

-Por supuesto. –Camus le enseñó un morral cuyo contenido era el de uno de los vestidos de Atena –Aunque no sé si este plan resulte. Mostrar uno de sus viejos vestidos como si fuera nuevo se va pasando de castaño a oscuro. Que bueno que no le contaron de este plan a Shaka o nos sermonearía de por vida.

-Como se ve que no entiendes –Protestó Piscis –Si se muestra como novedad algo que Saori ya tiene ella estará "in" y no "out" como ha estado toda su vida.

Camus y Saga miraban al caballero de la última casa sin comprender esa jerga tan extraña.

-Lo que intento decirles es que lo si mostramos los harapos de Atena en un ambiente shick, ella también será shick. –Pero al ver las expresiones en las caras de Acuario y Géminis, Afrodita se dio por vencido –Mejor entren de una vez y traigan ese horrible vestido. Eso me gano por tratar de enseñar moda a este par de cavernícolas desaliñados.

-¡Hey! –Se quejaron los dos caballeros dorados.

-Por lo menos no visto como niña –Añadió Camus.

Afrodita estaba a punto de contestarle, pero evitó el escándalo al ver que le llamaban las modelos. Afortunadamente, debido al incidente anterior, el desfile tuvo que recurrir al más rápido maquillador que conocían, mismo que resultó ser Afrodita, quien gracias a su entrenamiento no tuvo inconveniente para arreglar lo que Mu, Aioria y Milo arruinaron en su primer intento por fotografiar a una modelo famosa con el vestido de la heredera Kido.

En todos estos afanes nadie más que Saori notó la falta de los caballeros de bronce. Supuestamente tenían que acompañarla como su "entorno", accesorio indispensable en cualquier socialite. No lograba verlos, supuestamente debían bajarse con ella de la limusina, pero el lugar estaba tan copado que no sabía si Seiya y los otros estaban cerca.

-De seguro Seiya ya se perdió; Shun, Shiryu y Hyoga lo están buscando, e Ikki ya se largó para el Pacífico sur –Pensaba la señorita Kido, trance del que fue sacada cuando Julian la invitó a tomar asiento en la primera fila de la pasarela a realizarse el evento más importante de la noche.

-Querida, estás pensativa –Le dijo el heredero Solo –No es bueno para ti, frunces mucho el entrecejo y pronto tendrás que recibir tus inyecciones de botox para quitarte esa expresión que afea tu cara. ¿No es cierto, Hilda querida?

-No debería ser algo muy traumático para ti, considerando que ya te has sometido a otras intervenciones quirúrgicas –Hilda le hizo señas con los ojos a Julian, llamando su atención sobre los senos de Saori.

El entrecejo de la heredera Kido se frunció más todavía. ¿Dónde diablos estaría Seiya? Lo necesitaba para que le trajera su estuche de maquillaje. La noche parecía más larga en compañía de ese par, y el evento apenas comenzaba.

Detrás de bambalinas el ritmo era frenético. Las chicas corrían de un lado a otro a medio vestirse. Afrodita corría detrás de ellas y luego de unos veloces retoques las mandaba a la pasarela.

Por su parte Camus y Saga se entretenían viendo a las chicas correr en paños menores.

-Milo se va a morir de envidia cuando le cuente. –sonrió Camus.

-Kanon va a hacer lo mismo –Saga tranquilamente asentía con la cabeza. Pero esta recreación fue corta, ya que el mismo momento en que la primera modelo que había salido regresaba de la pasarela, se puso en marcha el plan de Saori.

-Vamos Camus, es tu turno –Géminis se lanzó el moral con el vestido.

Acuario se aproximó a la joven y con una sonrisa le habló en su idioma natal, y en ese momento el plan B de Shion tomó cuerpo.

-¿Podrías ponerte este otro vestido? Es para cerrar la noche, nos ha faltado una modelo.

A decir verdad la muchacha hubiera hecho cualquier cosa que Camus le hubiera pedido sin que se inventara excusa alguna. Aceptó sin decir nada y se cambió sin pudor alguno delante de Camus, pero al ver después a Saga se aproximaba sus ilusiones desvanecieron.

-Un desperdicio –pareció murmurar la chica mientras salía una vez más a la pasarela.

Afuera, Saori no podía con sus nervios, ya sea que estaba muy exasperada por los comentarios de Julian e Hilda, o porque simplemente su vestido no salía todavía.

De un momento a otro, cuando el diseñador intentaba salir para saludar a su público, como se acostumbra, una mano lo jaló de nuevo detrás de bambalinas y una modelo salió con el vestido blanco con rosas moradas en los bordes.

Los fotógrafos prestos con sus cámaras esperaban el momento justo en que la chica estuviera cerca para fotografiarla. Justo en ese instante una compuerta bien disimulada se abrió en el piso delante de Atena, Hilda y Julian. Toda la atención cayó sobre ellos cuando salieron unos mugrientos sujetos con unos botes de pintura en las manos.

-¡El uso de pieles es un crimen! –Gritó uno de ellos, vaciando el contenido de su bote sobre Hilda.

-¡Esa nutria no te hizo nada! –Otro activista lo imitó.

Aldebaran y Shaka se miraban entre sí confundidos. Finalmente Tauro tomó la iniciativa y dijo.

-¡Las reses también tienen sentimientos! –Y le lanzó el bote de pintura roja a Julian y sus costosos zapatos.

Shaka, sumido en la perplejidad miró a Saori y como opción final decidió subirse al escenario y exclamar.

-¡Los gusanos de seda también sufren! –Lanzando pintura sobre el vestido de Saori que llevaba la modelo.


	5. Afuera no te cuido

**Nota: **Como se sabe, los personajes y lugares son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animations. Este es el quinto capítulo de esta extraña aventura donde los combates son de otra índole y no las que se suelen ver o leer en el Anime o Manga.

Una vez más, se agradece a todos los que leen esta historia y principalmente a los que me escriben algunas palabras de aliento, yo las aprecio mucho.

* * *

**Socialite 5**

En las afueras del desfile, otra escena se llevaba a cabo. Los chicos de bronce, se veían en la disyuntiva de entrar por la fuerza o esperar pacientemente a que Saori saliera.

-Ya les dije que si invitación nadie entra –Un sujeto enorme y calvo se paró en frente de los chicos de bronce.

-Yo mismo me encargaría de este mequetrefe si tuviera ganas de entrar. –Bufó Ikki mirando con desprecio a todos y a todo –Esto es un bodrio lleno de snobs.

-Saori nos pidió que la acompañáramos para que no le suceda nada malo. –Dijo Seiya.

-¿Nos pidió o nos dio la orden? –Comentó Hyoga mirando a su alrededor, como siempre el Cisne tenía intenciones de sacar el mejor partido al asunto -¿Qué de malo puede pasarle a Saori ahí adentro? Estos tipos son tan peligrosos como un almohadón de plumas.

-Tienes razón, –añadió Shiryu –mi maestro me dijo que los caballeros dorados tendrían que estar ahí.

-Ves, asunto solucionado –Ikki se dio media vuelta y se disponía a marcharse pero Shun lo detuvo sujetándole del brazo. -¿Qué quieres ahora?

-No podemos desobedecer a Atena, –le dijo Andrómeda –debe tener una buena razón para necesitarnos ahí adentro.

Había días en que el sexto sentido de Shun parecía mucho más desarrollado que el de sus compañeros de batallas, hoy parecía que tenía otro de esos raros presentimientos.

-Está bien, ahora dime ¿cómo vamos a ingresar? –Refunfuñó el Fénix –si fuese tan importante, ¿no crees que nos hubiera conseguido entradas para este espectáculo tan, tan, tan…

-Pareces campana, ¿qué diablos te pasa? –Se burló el Cisne, pero al dirigir la mirada hacia donde el Fénix la tenía clavada también se quedó sin habla.

Un par de espigadas modelos, probablemente de otro desfile previo, pasaba por el control de la puerta sin problemas.

-Debería darte vergüenza Hyoga –les reprochó el Dragón –Están aquí por una misión especial, no para que te babees por las…¡mamacitas!

El reproche del Dragón se transformó en algo parecido a un piropo al ver pasar a un grupo de modelos asiáticas delante de él.

-Bueno, ¿qué esperamos? –El Cisne se decidió –entremos tal y como nos ordenó Saori.

-No queremos que espere. – Shiryu puntualizó -Podría enojarse con nosotros.

-Hasta que alguien se pone de mi parte –Seiya pensaba que sus amigos tuvieron un repentino gesto de solidaridad.

-¡Shiryu, Hyoga! –Fue el reproche de Shun – Si Shunrey se entera.

-Le diré que fueron órdenes de Atena.

Pero ni bien se aproximaron a la puerta el sujeto que la cuidaba les negó el paso nuevamente.

-Sin invitación nadie entra.

-Eso está por verse –Ikki hizo encender su cosmo listo para pelear pero la mano de Shun le detuvo.

-Recuerda lo que nos dijo Shion, discreción ante todo, no queremos que llamen a la policía.

Ni bien terminó de decir esta frase se oyeron las sirenas y varios uniformados entraron al recinto del desfile a toda prisa. Los caballeros de bronce se limitaron a observar y pronto vieron como los oficiales salían con un par de detenidos bastante familiares.

-Les digo que soy inocente, inocente. –Reclamaba Aldebaran mientras los policías se veían en figurillas tratando de meter al corpulento caballero a un carro patrullero.

Detrás de él Shaka con los ojos cerrados sacudía su cabeza.

-Dulce Buda, despiértame de esta pesadilla.

-Sí, sí, siempre son los hippies –se escuchó murmurar a un oficial.

Ikki se limitó a ver la escena boquiabierto como los otros chicos de bronce, hasta que pudo emitir algunas palabras.

-Sabes Shun, la próxima vez que tengas una de esas extrañas premoniciones, voy a hacerte caso. Me hubiera gustado ver qué fue lo que hizo el engreído de Shaka para terminar detenido.

Las dudas de Ikki fueron despejadas rápidamente cuando vio salir a Hilda de Polaris, Julian Solo empapados en pintura roja, tan roja como en ese momento se veían las mejillas de Saori. La escena no mejoró con los flashes de los cientos de fotógrafos y camarógrafos apostados en el lugar. La noche fue caótica y solamente con el nuevo día las cosas retomaron su curso natural.

-Pueden salir, ya pagaron su fianza. –Un oficial de la gendarmería francesa abrió la celda y dos sujetos se desperezaron estirando sus brazos como si no les importara.

-Ya era hora –Se rascaba la cabeza Aldebaran – ¿Quieres ir por un poco de pan francés para el desayuno?

-Sólo tienes cabeza para la comida. –Le reprendió Shaka –Por ahora estoy más preocupado por las implicaciones de nuestro accionar el día de ayer.

-Yo que tú no me preocuparía, hicimos nuestro trabajo. Se nos pidió que entráramos al desfile, cosa que hicimos. Luego, la misión era incomodar a alguien famoso y no he visto personas más incómodas que Hilda o Julian. Nuestra misión fue cumplida.

-Todo lo ves tan simple. –Dijo Shaka que caminaba junto a Aldebaran rumbo a la salida de la gendarmería. Afuera, ambos caballeros eran esperados por dos de sus colegas.

-Me deben una grande, –Dijo Shura -sin contar con el dinero de la fianza.

-Pero es responsabilidad de Saori –Se quejó Shaka –fue por ella que nos metimos en este problema.

-No te puedo decir, –Aioros sacudió su cabeza –después de ver el periódico esta mañana, no parecía feliz.

Por supuesto que no, por lo menos no por las noticias. A pesar de que su plan fuera ejecutado exitosamente por sus leales caballeros, el resultado no fue el esperado. Obviamente, la noticia no fue el último vestido del desfile de anoche, sino el vil ataque que sufrieron por parte de los activistas de los derechos de los animales.

Los comentarios maliciosos no se hicieron esperar y ya corrían rumores de que el sabotaje que sufrieron Julian e Hilda fue algo planificado por Saori. Todo porque la heredera Kido, en medio del ataque, salió apenas con algunas salpicaduras. Si a eso le sumamos las fotografías en primera plana de Shaka y Aldebaran, el postre estaba servido.

Antes de que Saori pudiera tomarse su café matutino, ya estaba recibiendo las airadas quejas de Solo mediante el teléfono. Al mismo tiempo recibía la conminatoria, por parte de los abogados de Hilda para que le indemnizara los daños y perjuicios, exigiendo la devolución del costoso abrigo de armiño.

Ahora para colmo tendría que pagarle a Polaris. Como si no tuviera ya suficientes problemas. Inmediatamente conminó a Shaka a hacerse cargo de los gastos que él y Aldebaran ocasionaron. Pese a que Shaka le hubiera reflexionado sobre el ardid tramado por Atena. No importó que Shaka tuviera razón en sus reclamos, lo que importaba era el bienestar de Atena, y ella no estaría bien si sus caballeros de Virgo y Tauro no se hacían responsables por sus actos.

-Debe ser tu karma –Aioros trató de consolar al caballero de la sexta casa –Confío en que encontrarás la solución.

-Puedes cazar tu mismo los armiños y devolver a Hilda su abrigo –Le dijo Máscara de la Muerte.

-El problema es que yo no estoy dispuesto a sacrificar criaturas inocentes en nombre de la vanidad –Shaka se cruzó de brazos y esa era señal de su última palabra.

-Yo sé como puedes devolverle el abrigo a Hilda –Hyoga intervino –Tengo unos amigos que pueden proporcionarte un abrigo de piel. Son compatriotas míos.

-¿Por qué ese repentino interés por ayudarme? –Preguntó Shaka, sin sospechar la respuesta.


	6. Nubes negras

**Nota: **Los personajes y lugares son propiedad intelectual de Masami Kuramada y Toei Animations tiene también algunos derechos. Yo sólo tengo derecho a malutilizar a sus personajes en este tipo de historias.

Como siempre, agradezco a todos los que leen este fic y sobre todo a los que me escriben algunas palabras.

* * *

**Socialite 6**

Hyoga es todo un amor de gente y solidario con los menos afortunados. Esa hubiera sido una buena explicación, pero Shaka conocía al caballero Cisne y esa descripción no podía ser más errada. No se malinterprete esto, pero el caballero de Virgo sabía que el alumno de Camus, se traía algo entre manos.

-Tienes que llamar a este número y preguntar por Dimitri, él te dará toda la información sobre lo que tienes que hacer. –El caballero de bronce le alcanzó un pequeño papel.

Shaka lo miró desconfiado y extendió dubitativo su mano. Sin embargo Aldebaran se le adelantó, agradeciendo la colaboración del Cisne tomó de la mano al caballero de Virgo y se fue en busca de su nuevo camarada.

-Esto no me gusta nada Hyoga –le reprochó Aioria –si mal no recuerdo, Camus te prohibió hablar con esos sujetos.

-Yo no le veo el inconveniente –Intervino Máscara de la Muerte, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de rubio –Parece gente que se dedica a hacer favores, como en Sicilia.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa –Dijo Aioria –pero Shaka es un caballero crecidito y supuestamente uno de los más sabios. No haría algo estúpido.

Kanon aclaró su garganta como para llamar la atención de los presentes y de paso recordarles los eventos de la otra noche.

-Bueno, no otra vez. –Añadió Aioria viendo como el chico ruso salía del lugar para volver al hotel.

El caballero de Leo se resignó, además no era problema suyo, era el problema de Camus. Si por lo menos el caballero de Acuario estuviera cerca, pero por encargo de Saori tuvo que volver a Grecia para otra de esas misiones raras. El león dorado estaba agradecido de no tener que volver a inmiscuirse en ese tipo de cosas. Era absurdo todo el problema, que si Saori se sentía mal por lo que decían un montón de extraños sobre ella, que si debía estar a la moda. Su deber, pensaba era el de proteger al mundo, y por ende proteger a su guardiana, Atena. Eso significaba que el mundo necesitaría de toda la protección que él y sus colegas pudieran darle.

Se recostó en el sillón del centro de operaciones en París de la revista "El zodiaco", y se puso a pensar en Marin con una sonrisa en su rostro.

No muy lejos, en otro recinto similar, una muchacha de cabellos platinados y mirada fría descargaba su furia en su séquito.

-Esa Saori, se las ingenió para hacerme quedar en ridículo –Golpeó la mesa –Pero si ella juega sucio yo también.

-¿Por eso nos hiciste venir? –Sonrió Alberich a su lado –Dinos, ¿a quién matamos primero?

-¡No! No es nada de eso, es otro tipo de venganza, le voy a pagar con la misma moneda.

-No entiendo –dijo Mime –Si no es para liquidar a esos caballeros de bronce, no sé para que otro trabajo nos quieres.

-Como saben Saori tiene una revista de chismes de los espectáculos, y un informante me dijo que ella planeó todo lo de anoche.

-Algo que no hubiera ocurrido si te llevabas a Sigfried contigo –Hagen le reprochó sin considerar que el guerrero de Alfa se sonrojaba en un extremo del salón. –Por lo menos he logrado que Fler se quede en su habitación del hotel.

-¿Cómo estuvo eso? –la rubia hermana de Hilda preguntó -¿Fuiste tú el extravió mi invitación para el desfile?

-Hagen haría cualquier cosa con tal de que Hyoga no se acerque a Fler –le murmuró Syd a su hermano mientras Bud asentía con la cabeza.

-Ya te dije que fue el correo…Fler, escucha –pero la joven ya había salido de la habitación de un portazo.

Hilda cerró los ojos tratando de mantener la calma.

-Bien, si nadie más va a interrumpir les voy a contar mi plan –Los guerreros de Asgard se acercaron para escuchar cuidadosamente –como Saori tiene a sus caballeros metidos en los reportajes de la farándula, nosotros también vamos a meternos en ese juego. De ahora en adelante, cada uno andará con una cámara y un micrófono para grabar cada ridiculez que haga Saori.

Nubes negras se cernían sobre Atena, quien ya tenía otras preocupaciones.

-Camus ¿estás ya en camino? –La joven Kido hablaba por teléfono con un tono impaciente. –No me importa, tú solamente súbelas a un avión y tráelas.

Colgó el teléfono sin dar lugar a réplicas.

-¡Seiya, Seiya! –la heredera Kido llamó a su caballero de bronce, que no tardó en aparecer por una de las puertas del comedor del lujoso hotel donde se hospedaban. Al entrar el Pegaso, Saori pudo observar que los otros caballeros de bronce estaban en la habitación contigua expectantes, como si esperaran una tormenta.

-¡Ustedes, también! ¿Dónde rayos se metieron la otra noche, que no estuvieron cerca para protegerme? –Le gritó a sus leales caballeros.

-Ya te explicamos que no pudimos entrar al evento –Le explicó Shiryu tranquilamente –Unos sujetos nos prohibieron el paso, dijeron que sin invitación no podíamos pasar.

-Ellos no eran muy fuertes –Siguió Hyoga –nada de lo que no hubiéramos podido hacernos cargo.

-Pero pensamos que darles un par de trompadas no solucionarían nada –Shun le dijo con justa razón. –Solamente hubiera provocado un mayor escándalo.

Estas explicaciones lógicas no mejoraban el mal temperamento de Saori, sobre todo porque ahí estaba Ikki para mejorar las cosas.

-Además adentro estaban tus caballeros dorados. –Dijo con cierta malicia –Ya recuerdo, dos de ellos fueron los que atacaron a tus rivales poniéndoles en ridículo frente a todo el mundo.

-¡Ese es precisamente el problema! –Chilló Saori. –Ahora todos creen que fue mi culpa.

-A menos que esperaras que alguno de nosotros te lanzara pintura para poner las cosas más parejas, no sé para qué nos querrías allí. –Contestó el Fénix en un tono recio. –Tal vez deberías hablar con ese buey dorado y el niño Buda para que te den un baño de pintura. Así por lo menos servirían para algo ese par de inútiles.

-De momento necesito que vayan de compras porque yo no puedo salir de este sitio –la heredera Kido se cruzó de brazos.- Necesita nuevos atuendos, de no ser por la prensa que me persigue iría yo misma, pero están como buitres fuera del hotel.

¡Rayos! Maldijo para sus adentros Ikki, estas nuevas tareas le resultaban más pesadas cada vez, todo porque la señorita no permitiría que los caballeros hicieran las cosas a su modo. Un par de cachetadas y Saori podría abandonar este hotel, pero no, "No necesitamos más mala publicidad", dijo Atena.


End file.
